Pourquoi pas ?
by Spencer2Glee
Summary: Pourquoi pas mettre en couple Hanna et Emily ? On sait tous que Caleb quitte la série et on déteste tous Paige... Alors je tente le coup en attendant la suite de la saison de PLL :))))))
1. Chapter 1

Je suis une fan de PLL depuis la sortie du premier livre puis ensuite il y a eu la série et je suis devenue une fan d'Hanna Marin et d'Emily. En français, il y a peu de fic sur ce duo. Vu que je déteste Paige et que Caleb va quitter la série, je me suis dis pourquoi pas faire de cette amitié un amour.

**Chapitre 1 : Blue Jeans**

Ce matin-là Hanna n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque Caleb lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre à Ravenswood avec son père. Son père avait trouvé du boulot dans chez un charpentier qui lui avait proposé de reprendre l'entreprise. Il voulait rattraper le temps, prendre ses responsabilités de père et élevé son fils adolescents pour lui construire un avenir stable et prospère. Caleb avait dit à Hanna que ce n'était pas une séparation, que les relations à distances pouvaient fonctionner et qu'ils se verraient tous les week ends. Après tout, il y avait une ligne de bus directe, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler à sa mère et lui faire de la peine parce qu'elle avait fini par adoré Caleb. Elle ne voulait pas en parlé à Spencer qui vivait quelques tensions avec Toby et ne voulait pas déranger Aria avec ses histoires amoureuses. Ses amies ne pourraient pas la consoler de toutes façons et Mona… n'en parlons pas, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des semaines…La seule personne qui pouvait la conseiller était Emily… mais Emily était dans une impasse. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre à Paige que l'an prochain, elles ne seraient plus en couple à cause de la distance. Elle savait qu'Emily ne se confiait pas à ce sujet-là mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le chagrin qu'elle portait dans son cœur lorsque Toby embrassait Spencer ou Jake appelé Aria. Emily était un mur, elle ne se confiait jamais, elle ne pleurait pas souvent contrairement à Hanna qui était très émotive, elle pouvait fondre en larme facilement et pour un rien. Elle pouvait passer du rire aux larmes facilement.

Sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Hanna sécha ses larmes avec ses mains, renifla et l'autorisa à entrer dans sa chambre. Normalement, elle lui aurait ordonné de la laisser tranquille mais après toutes les épreuves que les deux jeunes femmes ont vécu, la prison, la justice, le FBI, elles se sont plus rapprochées et Hanna faisait tout pour ne pas perturber son bonheur depuis la fin du cauchemar.

« Hé chérie… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa fille

-Rien… j'ai pleuré devant un film… tu me connais je pleure pour un rien.

-Ah bon quel film ?

-Je ne me souviens plus le nom… une comédie romantique avec Julia Roberts…

-Je vois… Tu veux venir diner chez Ben ce soir, il nous invite toutes les deux, il fait des fajitas.

-Non maman, ce soir… j'ai un truc de prévu…

-Ah ouais ? Avec Caleb ?

-Non… Hannah eut un élan d'émotion, elle retint difficilement ses larmes et perdu sa voix

-Hannah… qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Caleb ?

-… Rien… Je vais à une lecture d'un truc de littérature avec les filles… Aria va lire un de ses poèmes.

-Tu en es sur que tu vas bien… Bon je te laisse… Ne rentre pas trop tard hein ? Avant 22h. Dit sa mère, en l'embrassant tendrement avant de quitter la chambre.

Hanna prit son téléphone et pianota sur ses touches un message destiné à Emily puis elle effaça tout ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle se leva d'un bon du lit, prit son sac et sorti comme une furie de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à sa meilleure amie, Emily. Certes, les 4 amies étaient toutes très proches, on allait vers Spencer pour un exam à réviser ou un devoir maison à faire, on allait vers Aria pour une leçon de musique ou pour qu'elle nous conseille un film, on allait vers Emily pour son écoute et auprès d'Hanna pour un conseil mode. Mais Emily et Hanna étaient plus proches que les autres, elles formaient un duo, Hanily, elles étaient plus complices, plus fusionnelles, Emily avait vécue chez les Marins et Hannah venait souvent dormir chez les Fields. A chaque fois qu'Hanna avait un problème, un chagrin, c'était vers Emily qu'elle se tournait en premier. Emily aussi d'ailleurs. Elles s'aimaient beaucoup aussi, elles ne se l'étaient jamais dit mais Hanna savait qu'Emily et elle resteraient amies pour la vie. Elle savait aussi que l'an prochain, elles iraient dans la même fac à Philadelphie, même si elles n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, elle savait qu'Emily ne partirait pas bien loin de Rosewood tout comme elle. Hanna avait même imaginé une collocation avec Em bien qu'elle ait un copain qui pourrait lui proposé une collocation l'an prochain mais pour Hanna, il en était hors de question ! Spencer vivra avec Toby parce que leur couple est plan plan mais Hanna préfère vivre avec Emily en collocation, danser et sauter sur les lit, faire le ménage en chantant et tout ça. Elle voulait s'amuser avant de se mettre en ménage avec Caleb…. Mais sa c'était avant, avant que Caleb lui annonce que cette année ils seraient séparés… Peut-être que l'an prochain Caleb voudra vivre avec elle et elle sera obligé d'accepter car ils ont vécu dans deux villes différentes pendant un an. Et là, elle pourra dire au revoir à tous ses rêves avec Emily.

* * *

Emily était au café, elle devait être en pause, elle était assise sur un table en terrasse, elle était concentré sur son Iphone violet à écrire un message quand son regard se posa sur celui d'Hanna qui arrivait au loin. Immédiatement, le visage d'Emily s'éclaira et son sourire laissa apparaitre ses magnifiques dents blanches. Hanna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour à la vue de sa meilleure amie mais ses yeux encore rougis par les pleurs dévoilés sa détresse. Emily s'approcha alors de son amie, l'enlaça en lui caressant le dos.

« Hanna ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?! Hanna s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Emily

-… C'est Caleb… il veut partir vivre avec son père à Ravenswood… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ils veulent rattraper le temps perdu… mais moi je fais quoi hein ?

-Ooooh… Je… Je sais pas quoi te dire… Je sais que c'est dur d'avoir une relation à distance mais… Ravenswood ce n'est pas si loin hein ? Il y a un bus direct en plus…

-Je sais mais… je me demande si il fait ça dans le but de nous protéger de A et ça me fait peur… j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive un truc…

-Tu sais très bien que A veut nous éloigner de tous nos proches et il a tenté de faire du mal à ta mère, mes parents, Toby, Caleb, Paige… Franchement Han'… C'est peut être une bonne chose que Caleb soit loin de nous… A ne lui causera plus de tord… Car la principale cible de A c'est NOUS.

-Em… Tu as raison… Pourquoi on dit que c'est Spence qui a toujours raison mais au fait, ce n'est pas elle mais bien toi. Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec le sourire.

-Allez viens, j'ai fini le boulot, je vais te préparer un très bon late macchiato et on va allez faire les boutiques !

-Quoi ?! Je rêve là… Emily Fields veut aller faire les boutiques… Pincez-moi là ! »

Cette journée avait été plus facile qu'Hanna avait imaginé, elle pensait qu'elle allait rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre mais au lieu de cela Emily sa sauveuse du Bad Day l'avait rendue meilleure. Emily n'avait rien à acheter aujourd'hui, elle haïssait les grandes surfaces et les centres commerciaux mais voyant son amie triste, elle s'était forcée à aller lui changer les idées et faire des trucs qu'elle appréciait. Et avec brio car Hanna ne s'était même pas aperçue que les boutiques avait était un remède à sa douleur. En fin d'après-midi, Hanna s'était même proposé à aider Emily à reconstruire sa maison. Les Fields avaient eu des problèmes financiers et ils n'avaient pas payé l'assurance de la maison, comme Emily avait aidé à construire des écoles et des dispensaires à Haïti, elle travaillait sur le chantier avec son père, Toby, Jake, Ben, Caleb, Mike et Byron mais seulement les weekends quand personne ne travailler. Alors chaque soir, après les cours, elle venait avançait le travail. Elle ne faisait rien d'exceptionnel, elle avait vidé tous les débris et commençait à installer les planches que Ben et Toby avaient taillées.

Emily était venue chercher Hanna en voiture devant chez elle, elle avait éclaté de rire devant la dégaine de son amie. En effet, Hanna portait une salopette rose large avec un marcel blanc, elle avait mit son bandana rose pastel en bandeau pour tenir ses cheveux attacher en queue de cheval et des converses blanches.

Dans la maison en ruine d'Emily, Hanna d'un naturel feignante c'était surpassée, elle avait placé les bouts de bois dans une brouette qu'elle avait difficilement transporté et jeté dans la beine dans la cour. Elle avait aussi était l'assistante d'Emily, elle lui donnait les planches, les clous, le marteau, la règle… Bon, elle c'était cassée deux ongles et avait une écharde mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse d'être avec Emily. Emily qui lui avait redonné le sourire, un cours ce bricolage et l'avait fait rire.

Elle s'était rendue compte que quand elle était avec Emily, elle était plus heureuse, elle oubliait les soucis et tout lui paraissait plus facile. Elle s'était même surprise à reluquer Emily plusieurs fois, elle savait qu'elle avait un corps parfait mais elle venait de s'apercevoir que tout lui allait parfaitement bien. Dans son jeans bleu brut et son petit débardeur blanc, elle était si belle et sexy, ses cheveux étaient longs et beau comme son visage, comme sa peau…. Au côté de sa meilleure amie Hanna se sentait bien, elle adorait la compagnie d'Emily et se trouvait belle. Bien qu'Emily soit son amie et qu'elle aimait les filles, elle savait qu'Emily la regardait discrètement de temps à autre et Hanna faisait comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

* * *

Après la session bricolage, les filles s'était arrêté mangé chinois dans un restaurant de la ville. Elles étaient assissent l'une en face de l'autre, Emily souriait et lui racontait des blagues. Hanna se demandait comment Emily faisait pour être heureuse alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'année prochaine, elle ne serait plus en couple avec sa petite amie Paige. Elle en profita pour lui en parler :

-Dis-moi Em… Avec Paige vous en êtes où ?

-Euh… Je lui ai dis clairement qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que l'an prochain je n'irai pas à la fac avec elle à Stanford et que les relations longues distances… très longues distances ça ne marche pas. Reprit-elle pour ne pas froisser Hannah.

-Aaaah et… tu n'es pas triste ?

-Si mais… bon ça ne se dit pas mais… tu sais l'amour que j'ai pour Paige… n'est pas le même que j'ai eu pour… Maya ou Alison… il est différent… je ne dis pas que je l'aime moins mais… c'est différent. Alison c'était mon premier amour, je l'ai adulé et Maya… c'était ma première petite copine, je l'aimai tellement Maya, elle m'a fait découvrir plein de choses… c'était ma première fois… Tu sais avec Paige on est jamais allé aussi loin…

-Quoi ?! Vous ne l'avez jamais fait !

-Bah pourquoi tu es si surprise…

-je ne sais pas… une fois que tu as fait du vélo pour la première fois… tu remontes en scelle et tu roules roules plusieurs fois et autant de fois que tu veux…

-C'est pas pareil ! Quand tu changes de partenaire, c'est toujours une première fois.

-Tu as peut être raison… en même temps, tu as eu plus de conquêtes que moi… je ne me suis pas encore confronté à cette situation…

-Pas encore… Dit Emily surprise.

-Bah oui… il est évident que je ne vais avoir qu'un seul partenaire toute ma vie… je dis pas que je ne me vois pas finir ma vie avec Caleb mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence les amours de lycée de durent pas… regarde mon père et ma mère, Byron et Ella…

-C'est vrai… C'est pour ça qu'avec Paige on s'est dit les choses clairement et on ne se fait pas d'illusions.

-Je te souhaite que tu trouve un nouvel grand amour… plus fort. Finit par lui dire Hanna.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça…

-Parce que tu es mon amie et je veux que ton bonheur. Et j'aimerai que tu trouves une chérie plus belle…

-Paige n'est pas à ton goût ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… il y a pleins de jolies lesbiennes qui vont te sauter dessus et il te faut une fille à ta hauteur… Emily tu es un canon !

-Tu sais Han' la beauté ne fait pas le tout.

-Je sais qu'il est difficile d'être belle et intéressante comme moi. Dit Hanna juste avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de faire du charme à sa meilleure amie. »

Le soir, Hanna prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer chez elle, elle la remercia pour cette magnifique journée, lui déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue. Elle se rendu compte que la peau d'Emilie était douce et qu'elle sentait bon la mûre. Elle rentra rapidement et sauta sur son lit pour se dire qu'elle était complètement tarée de penser à Emily, sa meilleure amie, de cette façon. Elle regarda son téléphone et remarqua que Caleb l'avait appelé dix fois et lui avait laissé 3 messages vocaux. Elle prit juste le temps de lui envoyé un texto « Dsl, j'étais sur le chantier des Fields, on s'appelle demain. Contente que tu sois bien arrivée xx »

Avant de dormir, elle sourit à la vue d'un sms d'Emily « Good day avec toi Hanna-Banana ! 3 », elle leva les yeux au ciel en pensant très fort aux frissons qu'elle venait de sentir sur le bas du ventre, elle sourit et lui répondit « Oh oui Oh Oui ! J'ai adoré, tu es la meilleure Em, Je t'aime plus que mes Marc Jacobs… non je déconne »

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu ce premier chapitre. C'était long je sais mais c'était plus pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Après tout ira bien plus vite je vous l'assure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ready for the good time**

Le lendemain Emily faisait son petit footing matinal. Elle avait mit son leggings noir et sa veste polaire violette. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, elle n'était pas maquillée mais elle était toujours aussi mignonne. Dans ses écouteurs résonnaient sa playlist préférée, des chansons qui lui donnaient du peps et l'envie de se donner à fond quand elle courait. Quand Emily courrait rien ne l'importait seulement son souffle, elle était dans sa bulle, elle ne pensait à rien. Mais quand on la regardait courir, elle était si belle, si élégante, ses cheveux restés parfaitement coiffés, elle n'avait pas les joues écarlates et le front plein de sueur.

Hanna était assise dans sa véranda, elle détestait se réveiller tôt le samedi matin. Elle soufflait sur sa tasse pour refroidir le thé que sa mère venait gentiment de lui préparer. Elle était blottie dans son plaide et regardait par la fenêtre. En réalité, si Hanna s'était levé si tôt, trainait dans véranda avec sa nouvelle robe de chez Bloomy Days et une coiffure impéccable qu'elle avait réussi à faire grâce au magasine Cosmopolitain, ce n'était pas pour admirer le levé du soleil… Non. C'était parce que Caleb devait arriver par le premier bus à 9h ce matin. Elle voulait être parfaite pour leur retrouvaille, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine et Hanna adorait quand Caleb avait les yeux qui pétillaient quand il la regardait. Elle voulait qu'il la trouve extrêmement jolie, qu'il en devienne béat. Elle regardait son téléphone, elle lui avait envoyé des textos car visiblement il était en retard. Elle regarda par la véranda pour voir si il était déjà arrivé et son regard se dirigea vers cette silhouette qui avançait vers elle. « _Argh ! Comme quoi la course fait de miracle… Cette fille est super bien foutue ! Je devrai m'y mettre…_ ». Quand la brune s'approcha de la maison, Hanna eut le sourire aux lèvres à la vue d'Emily, elle leva les yeux au ciel et gloussa. « _Pourquoi, j'ai pas tilté de suite… C'était Emily cette fille, bien sur !_ » Hanna se leva d'un bon, posa la tasse sur la petite table, expira un bon coup, jeta le plaide pour ne pas avoir l'air bête. « _J'ai bien fait de mettre mes nouveaux talons… _».

« EMILY !

Emily était bien concentrée sur sa course, elle n'avait pas remarqué son amie qui lui faisait un signe de la main au loin. Elle ôta ses écouteurs et afficha un large sourire.

-Hanna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais… un samedi matin habillé comme ça. Dit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

-Rien… de spé… j'attends Caleb. Dit Hanna en contemplant Emily de bas en haut avec un sourire gêné quand son regard croisa celui d'Emily.

-Tu es… ravissante. Vraiment Hanna… il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir… Tu es tellement jolie. Et attentionnée.

-Toi aussi Em'… Je te trouve magnifique. Dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit à haute voix.

-Quoi ?! Je suis dégueulasse et transpirante.

-J'aimerai être aussi transpirante et dégueulasse quand je fais du sport…

-Pff, n'importe quoi…Tu ne fais jamais de sport Hanna !... Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu en fasses… Au contraire, tu n'en a pas besoin.

-Un jour tu m'emmèneras courir avec toi ?

-Hum mouais… si tu veux… Pourquoi ?

-J'aime bien partager des trucs avec toi… La dernière fois, c'était tellement bien. On s'éclate toujours quand on est ensemble.

-Comme avec les filles non ?

-Si… mais… toi et moi on est... plus fusionnelle. Enfin, on s'entend mieux. Hanna se perdait dans ses explications. Emily pouffa légèrement de rire. Elle regarda derrière Hanna où Caleb se tenait.

-Bon allez Han'… passe un bon week end.

-Hein… quoi ? Hanna n'avait pas vu Caleb, elle pensait qu'elle avait mit Emily dans une certaine gêne et qu'elle voulait s'en aller au plus vite.

-Retourne-toi… » Dit-elle avec un large sourire avant de remettre ses écouteurs et repartir dans sa course.

Hanna se retourna et vit Caleb, elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Elle était bien avec lui, il sentait très bon comme toujours. Elle lui avait offert plusieurs parfums mais il n'aimait pas en mettre alors elle se demandait comment il faisait pour sentir aussi bon. Rapidement elle se sépara de lui pour admirer encore une fois, Emily, en train de courir au loin.

* * *

Caleb avait fait les choses en grand, le matin il avait amené Hanna déjeuné dans une auberge à quelques kilomètres de Rosewood. Enfin, c'était Hanna qui avait conduit avec sa voiture car Caleb n'avait pas de voiture. Ensuite, il avait fait une balade dans un parc où Caleb avait prévu un petit pique nique. L'après midi, il lui avait offert un bracelet en argent et le soir il devait manger dans un restaurant avec Ben et Ashley. Mais Hanna n'avait pas prévu de passer tout le week end seule avec Caleb. Toute la journée, elle s'était demandé ce que sa meilleure amie, Emily, faisait. Elle savait que la journée elle travaillait au café. C'est pourquoi elle avait soudoyé son petit ami pour aller boire un cappuccino à Rosewood. Caleb accepta de suite, il voulait utiliser la wifi pour vérifier ses emails.

Emily travaillait au café, elle était en caisse quand Hanna passa la porte. Elle ne pouvait s'êmpechait de sourire et de la regarda. Le client du tousser pour la faire réagir. Elle l'encaissa rapidement et salua Caleb.

« Emily ! Ca va ? Dit Caleb en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bien et toi…

-Ravenswood n'est pas si différent de Rosewood plein de secret à dévoiler… Ton épaule va mieux ?

-Oui beaucoup mieux… mais je ne peux plus nager pendant les 8 prochains mois..

-Tu peux faire autre chose. Dit Hanna avant de se rendre compte qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans en face de son petit ami. Emily et Caleb la regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas trop saisi.

-Bon… qu'est ce que je peux vous offrir. Un Latte pour Han et…

-Un café caramel. Steuplé Em'. »

Le couple s'installa à une table au fond du café, Hanna ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Emily… Son sourire, ses cheveux, son corps… Elle la regardait rire avec les clients, donner des ordres aux autres serveurs. Emily était sérieuse et responsable au travail et Hanna l'admirait. Caleb sirotait son café, ses yeux rivés sur son téléphone, les yeux d'Hanna s'assombri à la vue de Paige. Elle pouvait regarder toute la scène et essayait de deviner ce qu'elles se disaient par les expressions physiques et corporelles. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. La main de Paige posé sur l'épaule d'Emily. Emily baissant les yeux, gêné par ce que venait de lui dire Paige. Emily rougir. Hanna n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva d'un bon, elle se dandina avec ses hauts talons. Un mouvement de tête pour remettre ses cheveux et se donner du courage.

« Em… tu peux me servir un verre d'eau steuplé. Salut Paige… ça va… il y a un truc de changé chez toi…

-Euh.. salut… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… je n'ai rien fais.

-Ah oui… c'est ça… tu aurais pu te couper les cheveux, tes pointes sont horribles et tes cheveux sont tellement longs, on dirait un rideau.

-Okay... Dit Paige gêné par ce que venait de lui dire Hanna, d'habitude, elle s'entendait bien avec elle. Non ?

-Hanna… Tu n'abuses pas un peu là…

-Ro… c'est bon Em, je rigolai… tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Bah justement, Paige m'a proposé de faire un truc toutes les deux. On voulait se faire un resto ou un truc du genre.

- Un truc texan ? Dit-elle en fixant Paige... Avec Caleb, on se disait que manger autour d'une table entre couple ça pourrait être bien non ? On va au resto avec ma mère et Ben et avec vous ce pourrait être sympa. Il a prévu un resto classe mais j'aimerai trop faire un resto karaoké, ça changerai les idées à ma mère et puis c'est moins conventionnelle.

-C'est vrai que le karaoké c'est moins beauf que le texas ! Lui lança Paige.

-Euh… si Paige est d'accord… pourquoi pas. Dit-elle rapidement pour pas que la blonde réplique aux attaques. »

* * *

Le soir Hanna, Caleb, Ben et sa mère étaient à une table du SingEat. Normalement, le samedi soir, le restaurant est complet mais voyant qu'Hanna insistée, Ben avait appelé personnellement le propriétaire qui était un des plus fidèle de la paroisse. Il avait toujours une table de côté pour les imprévus et ce soir-là, il en avait fait profiter Ben et ses amis. Hanna guettait la porte d'entrée du restaurant espérant voir sa meilleure amie arrivée. Elle était en train de boire le cocktail de bienvenu quand Emily passa la porte. Elle avala de travers et s'étouffa face à la splendeur de son amie. En effet, Emily s'était mise sur son 31 pour ne pas dire 32. Elle avait mise une robe bleu foncé à une bretelle ornée de perles noires, ses cheveux étaient bruschés, soyeux avec la raie au milieu. Son phare à paupière gris et bleu éclairé son regard perçant et ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses brillaient et lui donnaient envie de l'embrasser. Hanna pouvait jurer que son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Emily avança toute timide vers leur table avec un sourire crispé. Elle tenait par le bras, sa petite amie, Paige qui portait un pantalon noir slim et un haut gris en soie. Elle avait même mit un chapeau gris, Hanna la trouvait horrible et n'osait même la regarder. Ashley prit spontanément la parole, de toutes façons, Hanna était tellement troublée par la beauté d'Emily, son ventre était noué, elle ne pouvait même pas alignée deux mots.

« Wow… Emily tu es resplendissante !

-Emily tu es magnifique. Reprit Ben.

-Merci… Bonsoir, Ben, je vous présente Paige ma petite amie, Paige voici Ben… hum hum Pasteur. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si Ben approuvé leur relation homosexuelle. Mais pas du tout, Ben s'essuya la main grasse par les quelques chips et olives qu'il avait mangé en attendant et se leva pour la saluer. Paige lui serra la main.

Emily regardait Hanna qui n'avait toujours pas parlé. Elle se demandait pourquoi son amie était silencieuse. Hanna lui sourit visiblement encore troublée puis fini par bafouiller quelques mots.

-C'est vrai Em' tu es… trop belle… comme à ton habitude.

-Merci Han'… Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Dit-elle en s'asseyant en face d'elle aux côtés de Paige et de Ben.

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien, Ashley parlait d'Hanna et de son amour pour le chant. Ben avait alors trouvé un point commun avec sa belle fille, il a fait parti d'un groupe de rock. C'est ainsi qu'ils plaisantèrent sur un hypothétique groupe de chant religieux à la paroisse où Hanna pourrait faire les cœurs. Emily avait éclaté de rire et Hanna avait bavé sur sa copine même si la main de Caleb était tranquillement posée sur sa cuisse. Caleb assise en face de Paige discuté de Toby et Shana quand Hanna leur demanda de changer de sujet.

« Et sinon Em'… comment se passe la vie chez les Hastings ? Lui dit Hanna

-Bah écoute. Ca va ? J'aimerai mieux vivre chez moi mais ma mère ne rentre pas avant deux semaines…

-C'était tellement bien quand tu vivais à la maison… Tu te souviens… on passait nos soirées à discuter et à regarder des films.

-Ah ça je n'étais pas au courant… Dit Ashley en buvant un verre de vin rouge.

-Non mais on réviser Maman… tu te souviens j'ai même un C en Anglais.

-Ah ça je m'en souviens Hanna… c'est tellement rare. Répondu Ashley en lui touchant l'épaule.

-C'est bon maman pas besoin de me rappeler que je ne suis pas une flèche en cours….

-Tu n'es pas bête Hanna… tu es juste légèrement feignante. Si tu t'y mets je suis sûre que tu peux avoir d'excellentes notes.

-Je suis d'accord avec ta mère… si tu passais plus de temps à lire les bouquins que lire tes magazines… Intervint Caleb.

-Le problème est que les livres ne m'intéressent pas mais mes magazines ça oui.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave, tu peux t'orienter vers des études de stylismes ou faire des études de modes… J'ai une cousine qui tient un blog sur la mode et les défilés et depuis elle tient une chronique dans une radio et donne des cours de relooking.

-Aaaah c'est donc ça… Dit Ashley

-Quoi ? Dit Ben avant d'avaler son vin

-Je dis ça parce que je trouve que t'habilles plutôt bien pour un homme de quarante ans célibataire.

-Aaaah… ça c'est parce que je suis avec toi… sinon je porte une polaire et une salopette en jeans.

-Bref… c'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler…. Hanna les coupa dans leur conversasion. Je me disais que comme Emily était déjà venue vivre chez nous, qu'elle a déjà ses marques chez nous… Elle pourrait revenir vivre à la maison. Hein Maman t'en pense quoi.

-Hanna ! Dit Emily qui était gênait d'être trimballer de maison en maison à cause de A.

-Euh… je pense qu'il faudrait déjà que tu demandes à Emily son avis avant de décider quoique ce soit.

-Bon okay… Emily ça te dirai de venir vivre chez nous ?

-Bah euh… c'est que… Oui mais ne vous sentez pas obligé. Je sais que vous avez eu des moments difficiles et je ne veux surtout pas déranger.

-Emily, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout… si Hanna pouvait être aussi sage et ordonnée que toi.

-Euh… Dit Emily tout bas.

-Tu vois tu ne déranges pas ! Allez s'il te plait accepte…

-Okay… je vais voir avec Spencer.

-Parfait ! Allez on trinque ! Dit Hanna toute fière que sa meilleure amie puisse venir vivre avec elle. »

Avant le dessert et quelques verres de vin plus tard, Ben et Ashley avait décidé d'aller sur scène chanter Mama Mia. Hanna les filmait quand elle se retourna face à Emily pour rire avec elle, elle vit Paige l'embrasser. Elle en était très jalouse et elle arrêta la vidéo sauta au cou de Caleb et l'embrassa tendrement pour qu'Emily puisse voir la scène.

Ensuite, Ashley ordonna aux filles d'aller chanter, Paige ne voulait pas y aller. Hanna et Emily avait choisi Wannabe. Quand Hanna chantait aux côtés d'Emily et sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère, elle était aux anges. Lorsqu'elle sentait la main d'Emily dans son dos ou que leurs mains se touchaient Hanna ressentait des frissons dans le bas du ventre. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre même pas A.

* * *

Le lendemain Hanna s'était réveillé seule dans son lit, Caleb avait dormit dans la chambre d'ami. Elle se réveilla avec le sourire quand elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Elle regarda son téléphone puis appela Emily.

« Hey…

-Salut Han' ça va ? Dit Emily en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes…

-Parce que Paige dort encore.

-Tu as couch… dormi avec elle ! Reprit Hanna

-Non… enfin oui… on a seulement dormi.

-Dans le même lit… Dit Hanna encore sous le choc.

-Bah oui pourquoi tu es si surprise.

-Rien… parce que bien que j'ai déjà couché avec Caleb… je n'ai pas eu le droit de dormir avec lui. Il a dormi dans l'autre chambre…. Je disais ça comme ça, je pensai que tu dormirais chez Spenc'

-Non non pas hier soir…

-Bon, c'est quand que tu aménages ?

- Euh… je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai même pas vu Spencer.

-Je vais lui envoyé un message pour lui dire que tu viens chez moi…

-Non Non ! Je vais m'en occuper. On verra dans la semaine.

-Et genre aujourd'hui ce n'est pas bon ?

- Je ne sais pas… je te rappelles dans la journée.

-Viens aujourd'hui… j'ai besoin que tu sois là dès ce soir.

-Ah bon… Et pourquoi ?

-Comme ça… Caleb va partir en début d'après-midi… Je vais être triste. J'ai besoin de ma super Emily.

-Okay, je vois. Je te rappelle plus tard, Paige va se réveiller sinon. »

Emily raccrocha et reposa son Iphone sur la table de chevet. Elle caressa les cheveux de Paige qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Paige se rapprocha pour se blottir contre son corps, Emily l'enlaça.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hanna agit bizarrement ces temps-ci…

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça…

-Je sais que vous êtes très amies et que A vous fait très peur et vous a rapprocher encore plus mais… elle s'est montré très possessive hier.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué… c'est Hanna. C'est normal non ?

-Emily tu es très belle… comme d'habitude. Aaaah Emily qu'est ce que tu chantes bien… Emily tu danses bien… Emily ci, Emily ça… Dit Paige en l'imitant ce qui fit pouffer de rire sa petite amie.

-Ha ha tu es jalouse ?

-Non ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on drague ma petite copine en face de moi.

-Elle ne me drague pas ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes.

-Elle bave sur toi… »

* * *

Je suis triste je n'ai qu'une seule review et d'ailleurs je remercie le/la visiteur/se.  
Et les autres ? Vous aimez vous n'aimez pas... Dites moi... J'accepte même les critiques^^

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé, je ne vous ai pas oublié, le problème c'est que j'ai déménagé et je n'avais pas de connexion internet ! En plus, j'ai écris ce chapitre dimanche dernier et je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'avoir votre avis.

Merci pour votre soutien ! et donnez moi votre avis, j'y tiens vraiment !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : The Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Emily s'était installé chez les Marin, Spencer n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait voulu vivre chez Hanna mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Cela arrangeait Emily, le café où elle travaillait le soir après les cours était plus près de chez Hanna que de chez les Hastings. Emily travaillait deux fois plus pour pouvoir payer ses études au cas où elle ne décrocherait pas une bourse l'an prochain. Elle rentrait le soir après 21 heures et quand elle rentrait Hanna avait déjà fait réchauffer son plat, mit la table et en plus elle restait pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'elle mangeait. Après sa douche, Hanna lui préparait une tisane au tilleul et elles se blottissaient dans un plaid devant un film ou une série. Ensuite, Emily filait dans sa chambre pour s'endormir paisiblement. Toutes les intentions d'Hanna touchaient Emily, elle se disait qu'Hanna faisait ça pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, que sa vie reste stable malgré que sa famille soit loin et que sa maison soit en ruine. Jusque là, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point Hanna était si attentionnée. Hanna voyait bien qu'Emily travaillait de fois plus que les autres et tout les matins Hanna se levait plus tôt pour lui préparait un petit déjeuner de champions. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Emily Fields pensait…

En réalité, Hanna était aux anges qu'Emily soit de retour chez elle, elle pouvait avoir le grappin sur elle et elle se donnait du mal pour que tout soit parfait quand Emily se levait le matin et rentait le soir. Comme ça, elle n'avait pas de raisons d'aller voir Paige ou ailleurs vu qu'elle savait qu'Hanna l'attendait le soir. Quand Emily était là, Hanna se sentait bien, elle ne se demandait pas ce que Caleb faisait, avec qui il trainait et ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Non avec Emily, elle riait, elle passait du bon temps même quand Emily la forçait à réviser c'était toujours une partie de plaisir.

Ce soir là, Emily était rentrée épuisée par sa semaine de cours et de ses heures de boulot, d'habitude les filles se voyaient le vendredi soir mais Aria était de sortie avec Jake et Spencer était partie en weekend avec sa mère dans le Tennessee. Sa mère et Ben était aussi partie en week end dans le Vermont et elle avait dit à Caleb que ce week end elle ne pourrait pas le voir, elle devait réviser pour les exams de semestre prochain. Caleb n'avait pas comprit pourquoi, Hanna s'était soudainement intéressée aux cours mais il n'allait pas la blâmer pour ça. Si Hanna révisait, elle aurait plus de chances de réussir son année, de partir en fac et de quitter Rosewood.

Bref, Emily était épuisée, Hanna avait commandé indien et avait mit la table. Elles avaient mangées en tête à tête. Après, elles s'étaient fourrées sous la couette à Hanna pour regarder une émission de tv réalité et critiquer. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Hanna s'était senti bien seule quand Emily s'était endormie dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas voulu la réveiller pour lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre puis à vrai dire, elle était plutôt satisfaite, elle allait dormir ensemble dans le même lit. Elle éteignit la télé quand Caleb l'appela, heureusement son portable était en silencieux et ça n'avait pas réveillé Emily. Elle ne répondu pas et lui envoya un texto : « Dsl, Em dort, je ne veux pas la réveiller… on s'appelle demain. T'aime. » Elle déposa son téléphone et s'endormie aux côtés de sa meilleure amie avec le sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emily avait extrêmement bien dormie, une agréable odeur lui titilla le nez et ce n'était pas le parfum de Paige. Pourtant, elle connaissait bien cette odeur fruitée, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux car elle se demandait si elle rêvait, elle voulait rester là encore quelques minutes. Soudain, elle sentit une main remettre délicatement en place une mèche rebelle. Naturellement, elle sourit et ouvra doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vu était bleu, d'un bleu nuancé et brillant. Ensuite son regard dériva sur une bouche à la fois fine et pulpeuse, puis ces lèvres laissèrent apparaitre des dents blanches écarlates. En quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elle était dans le lit d'Hanna, elle sursauta et s'excusa rapidement. Hanna éclata de rire :

« C'est bon t'inquiète Emily, tu n'as rien fait de mal… tu es juste arrivée à tes fins…

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tu rêvais de dormir avec moi pour me peloter durant mon sommeil.

-Hanna ! Dit elle outrée par ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

-Bah quoi ! C'est normal je suis un canon, je te comprends j'aurai fais pareil à ta place.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

-Si j'étais lesbienne comme toi, j'aurai tout fait pour dormir avec toi, car toi aussi tu es un canon… Emily la toisa du regard. Bah quoi ! C'est vrai.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Hanna ! Dis le si ça te gène de partager ton lit avec une lesbienne comme moi. Dit elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Pas du tout, Em' au contraire, on devrait dormir ensemble plus souvent. Tu sens bon.

-Pourquoi Caleb pue c'est ça !

-Nooon ! dit elle en lui jetant son oreiller au visage. Emily répliqua et une bataille d'oreiller débuta.

Les deux jeunes filles se battaient sur le lit king sinze d'Hanna, elles se poussèrent, se roulèrent quand Emily prit le dessus, se retrouva au dessus d'Hanna couchée sur le lit. Elle avait prit les mains d'Hanna et les avait plaqué fortement contre le lit. Essoufflées, entre deux rires et quelques insultes, elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la position dans laquelle les filles se trouvaient. Leurs visages étaient rapprochés comme jamais ils n'avaient étaient, Hanna sentait le souffle d'Emily sur son visage qui ralentissait. Emily fixait les yeux malicieux de son amie et ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire quand Hanna sentait le souffle de son amie ralentir, elle détourna son regard vers les lèvres lisse d'Emily. Emily avait vu le regard d'Hanna dévié, elle s'arrêta de sourire et remarqua la faible distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes. Hanna ferma la bouche et avala difficilement sa salive. Les filles ne riaient plus, leurs regards jonglaient entre les lèvres et les yeux. Un malaise s'était alors installé.

Hanna mourrait d'envie de gouter aux lèvres de son amie mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de l'après baiser. Quand elle avait plongée son regard vers Emily et elle avait ressentie des frissons dans le bas du ventre, sentir le bassin d'Emily collé au sien lui donnait une drôle de sensation. Elle avala difficilement sa salive quand elle remarqua que les lèvres d'Emily étaient si près d'elle. Elle hésita une seconde, ferma les yeux et au moment où elle trouva le courage d'avancer sa tête, Emily recula et se leva pour se placer sur le rebord du lit. Déçue, Hanna annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche pour échapper à cette situation foireuse.

Dans la salle de bain, Hanna se tapa la tête sur la pile de serviette « _Putain Hanna !_ _Qu'est ce qui t'a prit…Tu as un petit ami… mignon en plus et tu n'es pas lesbienne !_ ». Hanna prit une douche froide parce qu'elle sentait son corps bouillonné encore. Elle essaya de se remettre les idées en place quand elle se brossa les dents « _Tu es Hanna Marin, tu es une jeune fille plutôt sexy de dix sept ans et tu as un petit ami pas mal, non il est sexy avec un sourire ravageur et un regard perçant… pas aussi perçant que celui d'Emily mais… tu es hétéro ! Emily… EMILY ! Qui est un véritable avion de chasse… Bon, elle est très très très jolie okay… mais elle a quelqu'un et visiblement elle ne veut pas la tromper vu qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'embrasser… ta meilleure amie lesbienne ne veut pas de toi… PUTAIN MAIS…qu'est ce que j'ai… qu'est ce que Paige à de plus que moi !_ »

Quand Hanna pouvait enfin sortir de la salle de bain pour faire face à cette situation, elle retourna dans la chambre où Emily n'était visiblement plus, elle prit son téléphone et un message d'Emily s'afficha. « Je suis allée courir. Je reviens dans une heure. »

Emily n'en pouvait plus, elle avait failli embrasser sa meilleure amie… Elle s'était retenue, c'était difficile car l'envie était très forte. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, connaissant Hanna, elle en aurait fait tout un fromage, peut être même qu'elle lui aurait demandé de retourner chez les Hastings. Spencer aurait alors demandé des explications et se saurait posait des questions quand Hanna se serait comporté bizarrement et l'aurait repoussé… Et elle aurait tout perdu car même les filles l'auraient rejeté. Bon, elle est allé trop loin en pensant comme ça mais c'est vrai, de ses trois amies, c'était toujours Hanna qui mettait toujours en avant le fait qu'Emily aime les filles. Elle pensait à beaucoup de choses là, beaucoup trop, il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête et qu'elle évite Hanna comme elle l'avait évité ce matin. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit ses affaires de sport pour aller courir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Jump by Girls Aloud

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanna tournait en rond dans son salon, elle appréhendait le retour d'Emily. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Emily était sortie et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle commença à paniquer et se dire qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, Hanna avait tout gâchée, au lieu de tout faire pour se rapprocher d'Emily, elle l'avait fait fuir. Elle se rongeait les ongles, tapotait sur la table en verre de la cuisine et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable toutes les deux secondes.

Emily avait couru pendant une heure et demie et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Il faut dire, elle était si nerveuse et stressée de ce qui avait failli se produire. Elle se dirigea vers la piscine du lycée car elle savait que Paige s'entrainait ce samedi matin. Cette semaine, elle l'avait un peu délaissé et la revoir lui ferait un grand bien, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Au moins, avec Paige, elle n'a pas besoin de rejeter ses pulsions, elle a le droit de l'embrasser elle… mais elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

A la vue d'Emily, Paige sorti immédiatement de l'eau. Elle prit un peignoir et accouru vers Emily. Emily lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Wow Oh Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-elle en se détachant des lèvres d'Emily qui tenait toujours sa tête de ses deux mains.

-Bah quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma petite copine…

-Je ne dis pas ça mais… Dit-elle avant qu'Emily repose ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Un bisou, un autre encore un autre puis, elle commença à insérer sa langue.

-Bon tu me fais peur là… tu as embrassé Hanna et pour te faire pardonner tu me donnes un baiser fougueux comme jamais tu m'as donné ?

-Quoi ?! Noon ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Du calme… je plaisantais… mais je commence à me poser des questions vu ta réaction.

-Non, je suis un peu surmenée avec les cours, les travaux à la maison, le café… heureusement les Marin sont très gentilles avec moi… Hanna s'occupe de tout à la maison et…

-On recommence, je me demandai combien de temps tu allais tenir sans me parler de ta meilleure amie, Hanna !

-Oh mais c'est toi la première qui… j'ai une technique infaillible pour ne pas parler… Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue puis la bouche. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom d'Hanna, elle sentait des papillons dans le bas du ventre, elle avait peur que Paige s'en rendre compte alors elle l'embrassa encore une fois. »

Hanna était en train d'avaler sa sixième tasse de café quand elle eut une brillante idée, Aria. Si Aria restait quelques heures chez elle, il n'y aurait pas de malaise quand Emily rentrera. Elle envoya un SOS à Aria et cette dernière avait débarqué une demi-heure après. Aria avait voulu étrangler Hanna quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

C'est vers midi qu'Emily rentra chez Hanna, elle entra par la porte de derrière et arriva directement dans la cuisine. Elle déposa son Iphone sur la table et sursauta à la vue d'Aria dans la cuisine :

« A...Aria tu m'a fais peur…

- Désolé Em'… Hanna m'a demandé de venir ici à tout prix pour une urgence…

-Une urgence ?! Elle t'a raconté ?! Emily pensait qu'Hanna lui avait dit qu'elle avait failli lui sauter dessus.

-Raconter quoi ?! Que je suis obligé de lui envoyé un SOS pour qu'elle passe du temps avec nous ? Oui Aria ces derniers temps tu t'éloignes de nous. Avec Emily on ne te voit que pour les urgences, ce n'est pas juste… Dit Hanna en débarquant dans la cuisine à son tour.

-Je vais prendre une douche… je reviens vite. Dit Emily soulagé qu'Hanna n'ait pas parlé de ce qui avait failli se produire ce matin. »

Cette après-midi, les trois filles avaient passé leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien sauf de A et des problèmes qu'elles avaient eu ces derniers temps. Aria avait fait part de ses inquiétudes envers Jake et Ezra, elle voulait rompre avec Jake car ils étaient trop différents. Emily se trouvait dans la même position mais elle le gardait pour elle pour ne pas qu'Hanna pense que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Hanna avait avoué qu'elle pensait que vivre éloigné de Caleb serait insurmontable mais au contraire, elle déclara qu'elle se sentait mieux sans lui, beaucoup moins étouffée. Ce qui avait encore mit Emily plus mal à l'aise.

Les filles devaient sortir le soir, dans un pub, pour oublier un peu tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Aria était rentrait pour se préparer laissant les filles seules. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore expliquées. Hanna prenait sa douche quand Emily se maquillait. Elle avait oublié son mascara dans la salle de bain, elle n'hésita pas à entrer pensant qu'Hanna était dans l'autre salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'eau coulait en plus. Mais Hanna était là, nue dans une petite serviette rose pâle avec un bandeau dans les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller. Gênée, Emily baissa la tête, s'excusa et recula. Hanna avec un sourire malicieux sans doute flattée de faire tant d'effet à son amie, lui prit le bras et l'ordonna de rester.

« Non, Emily reste…

-Je voulais juste prendre mon mascara… je pensai que tu serais dans la salle de bain de ta mère.

-C'est pas grave. Tu vas te mettre de l'eyeliner ? Dit elle fixant son regard

-Euh… non pourquoi ? dit elle en baissant les yeux.

-Assis toi sur le rebord de la baignoire. Emily s'exécuta. Hanna prit sa trousse de maquillage et redescendu sa serviette pour laisser paraitre un décolleté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait fait ça mais elle avait envie de charmer son amie.

-Tu ne vas pas me maquiller comme toi ?... je ne préfère pas trop en mettre… j'aime bien le naturel. Je dis pas que tu te maquilles trop… au contraire, tu es jolie… mais c'est que moi je n'ai pas le même teint que toi… ça fait vulgaire sur moi.

-Déstresse. Je vais juste te mettre un peu de blush et de l'eyeliner je trouve que tu es très jolie au naturel mais avec ça… ça va te faire un regard de folie. Dit-elle en se retournant. Emily fixa alors son décolleté, elle ne pouvait empêcher de regarder.

-Hanna… je.. je… Je vais y aller. Dit-elle en se levant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que vivre avec toi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tiens ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un peignoir. Hanna, je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression d'être une perverse… tu te comportes avec moi comme tu pourrais te comporter avec Aria ou Spencer… mais… moi je ne suis pas comme elle. Ca me touche que tu ne fasses pas de différence mais… regarde ce matin ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai… profité de la situation… de ta faiblesse et

-Em' tais toi… Dit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Oh… Dit Emily en se détachant. Hanna sourit en soutenant son regard. Emily se jeta sur sa bouche, Hanna l'attrapa par le visage et l'attira plus vers elle.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Dit Hanna en ouvrant son peignoir. Emily contempla son somptueux corps. Hanna s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa avec la langue. Emily sentait son corps bouillir. Elle tenait fermement la taille d'Hanna mais n'osait pas laisser balader ses mains à travers ses formes.

-Hanna… Je suis désolé… Dit Emily en se détachant.

-Désolé de quoi ? de ne pas répondre à mes avances… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi bordel ! Je ne suis pas à ton gout. Dit elle vexée en refermant le peignoir.

-Le problème ce n'est pas toi… c'est moi… j'ai l'impression de profiter de la situation… tu es si vulnérable… Caleb te manque et tu transferts ton désir sur moi et…

-Non, Em, JE te VEUX, là maintenant tout de suite, j'en ai envie depuis des semaines… et toi tu penses qu'à ta morale ! On s'en fou de Caleb, de Paige, de A et des autres… Ce qui m'importe c'est toi… Je me fou des étiquettes… quand je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse, je me sens belle, intéressante… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec toi alors maintenant c'est soit t'assumes… soit on arrête tout !

Sous le silence d'Emily, Hanna prit la mouche.

-Tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Je pars… je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Passe une bonne soirée. Dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain. »

Emily avait rejoint Aria dans cet Irish Pub à quelques kilomètres de Rosewood. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette après l'altercation avec Hanna. En plus, Aria ne lui accordait pas toute son attention, ce qui l'agaçait, elle ne quittait pas son téléphone des avait jeté un coup d'œil à son écran et savait qu'Aria textotait avec Ezra.

« Alors, Jake et toi ? Ca en est où ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé… mais j'ai revu Ezra...

-Et…

-On s'est embrassé… plusieurs fois, hier je vous ai menti, je suis allé au cinéma avec lui, je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Hanna, tu connais ses principes sur la fidélité…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger… en parlant de fidélité… Que pense tu de deux personnes qui s'entendent plutôt bien, ces personnes ont toutes les deux quelqu'un mais elles ne sont pas heureuses dans leurs couples respectifs pour des raisons différentes… et elles envisagent l'idée de passer du bon temps ensemble. Comme des sexfriends…

-Quoi ? Emily Fields souhaite avoir un plan cul ?! Je rêve là ! Qui est l'heureuse élue.

-Pourquoi tout de suite moi… non, je ne peux pas avoir de plan cul… à vrai dire avec Paige, nous ne sommes pas encore allé aussi loin… donc ça ne marche pas.

-Tu n'es jamais allé aussi loin parce que tu n'en as jamais eu l'occasion ou tu n'en n'as pas envie ?

-Un peu de deux je pense…

-Et… avec cette fille… c'est une fille ? Emily acquiesça. Tu as envie de coucher avec elle ? Elle t'attire vraiment ?

-Oui… Elle est plutôt jolie… Je pense que j'en ai envie… Ca ne me déplairait pas. Mais le truc c'est qu'elle a un mec… mais il n'est pas là. Elle est hétéro et… j'ai pas envie qu'après, elle trouve ça répugnant et qu'elle me rejette.

-Tu as peur… de tomber amoureuse… Tu as peur d'apprécié cette personne plus que les règles du sexe avec bénéfices et de te retrouver seule.

-C'est peut être ça… mais elle est hétéro c'est bien ça le problème, j'ai peur d'être qu'une expérience.

-Tu l'as connait bien cette fille ? Tu la côtoie souvent ?

-Oui.

-Ecoutes moi, cette fille là, si elle veut faire des trucs de ce genre avec toi, c'est qu'elle n'est pas totalement hétéro.

-Mouais… si tu le dis.

-C'est vrai… je t'aime beaucoup, prends le pas mal mais je sais que je ne suis pas lesbienne ni même un peu bi parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire la moindre expérience avec une fille.

-Et… Dit Emily suspiscieuse.

-Mais il y a des filles comme Hanna, elle est avec Caleb mais je suis sûre que… vous finirez ensemble plus tard !

-Quoi ! C'est quoi ces conneries.

-Hanna et toi, c'est Hanily, c'est un peu comme Sparia mais ça va au-delà… Vous êtes faites pour finir ensemble. Crois moi ou non mais avec Spencer on a déjà parié dessus.

-Quoi ? Si Hanna et moi on sortait ensemble ça ne vous ferez rien ?

-Bah c'est l'amour ! On va pas vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… au moins vous… ce n'est pas interdit par la loi….

- Ouais bah de toute façon, on n'en est pas là…

-Oui Hanna file le parfait amour avec Caleb, elle est si romantique… Elle est allée le rejoindre ce soir.

-A Ravenswood ?

-Oui… pourquoi, tu es déçue… Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non… je ne l'ai pas croisé… Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Menti Emily.

Caleb avait été si heureux de voir Hanna dans son salon, il lui avait sauté au cou. Il avait été si heureux de lui faire visiter sa maison et ses amis. Elle détestait Ravenswood et tout ses éléments étranges qui s'y passait comme Emily n'avait pas voulut de son corps, elle était allé assouvir ses besoins auprès de son petit ami. Mais, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le doux baiser d'Emily, ses lèvres fruités, la sensualité de sa langue et la chaleur de ses bras. Quand Caleb l'avait embrassé, elle avait remarqué que ses baisers étaient plus violents et ses gestes brusques. Caleb lui avait remarqué qu'Hanna avait changé dans sa manière d'embrasser, il lui fit la remarque mais elle l'ignora. Après avoir mangé une pizza avec les nouveaux amis de son chéri, elle l'entraina dans sa chambre pour passer à l'action. Il plaisanta sur la tournure de la situation et lui proposa de regarder un film tranquillement au lieu de se jeter dessus comme des bêtes folles. Mais au final, Hanna avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, on le sait tous, un garçon ne refuse jamais une proposition surtout quand elle est proposé par Hanna Marin.

Le lendemain, Hanna devait rentrée tôt avant que sa mère ne rentre. Elle arriva avant midi, elle retrouva Emily en train de travailler ses cours dans la cuisine avec Paige. Hanna avait fait exprès de décoiffer ses cheveux pour montrer à Hanna qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Elle les toisa du regard et sans leur dire bonjour elle s'en alla au premier étage. Paige qui s'était sentie de trop prétexta un repas avec ses parents pour quitter la maison. C'est alors qu'Emily frappa à la porte d'Hanna. Elle entra et Hanna qui était visiblement au téléphone avec Caleb lui fit signe de la main de l'attendre deux minutes. Emily s'en alla dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanna entra sans frapper :

« Tu voulais me parler… me voilà.

-Euh oui… je voulais te demander… est ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? Est-ce que tu veux que je parte d'ici.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on dira aux autres…qu'on ne vit plus ensemble parce que je t'ai proposé de coucher avec moi et que tu n'as pas voulu… Tu en meurs d'envie pourtant je le sais ET ça se voit… mais tu n'as pas les trippes d'aller au bout de tes envies.

-Ecoute… j'ai mes raisons. S'il te plait ne…

-Tu as tes valeurs, je sais bla bla bla Dit Hanna en la coupant.

-Tu veux que je parte.

-Non.

-On est toujours amies…. Dit Emily timidement.

-Em, je suis celle qui s'est fait jeter, celle qui t'as sauté dessus, ouvert son cœur… c'est à moi de te demandé si tu veux encore de moi…

-Hanna ! Je t'adore vraiment et crois moi si je n'ai pas voulu de toi ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais pas… j'en meurs d'envie mais… je sais que c'est moi qui vais souffrir après. L'an prochain, Paige s'en va, tu retrouveras Caleb et je serai seule.

-Oui mais en attendant c'est moi qui aies souffert hier. Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Emily prit son courage à deux mains et rattrapa Hanna. Elle la plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hanna soupira sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. Elles se tenaient fermement les mains sans doute parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux partagées entre la peur et la passion. Elles s'embrassaient encore et toujours quand elles entendirent un raclement de gorge qui les ramena à la réalité. Elles sursautèrent et déglutirent à la vue d'Ashley Marin sur le palier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Beautiful Dady Rich – Lady Gaga**

Ashley Marin avait vu sa fille, Hanna, embrasser à pleine bouche sa meilleure amie qui vivait sous son toit. Au début, elle n'avait pas reconnue sa fille, elle pensait que c'était une amie d'Emily. Elle voulait les laisser seules mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle récupère son chargeur de portable dans sa chambre. Les filles se bécotaient pile devant la porte de sa chambre, n'avaient même pas entendues ses pas lourds et tout le boucan qu'elle avait fait en montant les escaliers. En se raclant la gorge pour les séparer elle remarqua que la blonde portait ses bottines bleues qu'elle avait acheté la semaine dernière. Puis, le foulard Holister de sa fille, les fines jambes, les petites mains, les ongles vernis, la veste, les cheveux… Mais c'était Hanna ! Ashley Marin savait par son métier cacher ses émotions et rester impassible face à toutes situations. Quand les deux jeunes filles apeurées la regardaient, elle resta de marbre, les salua normalement et s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre. Les filles pétrifiées n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot quand Ashley sorti le chargeur à la main.

« Je suis partie en week end sans mon chargeur… Ben arrive avec des plats indiens, le déjeuner sera prêt dans une demi-heure. A toutes. Dit Ashley avec un large sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu penses qu'il y ait des chances qu'elle ne nous ait pas vues? Dit Emily tout bas.

-Si seulement… Elle nous a prise en flagrant délit. Em, on est dans la merde ! Chuchota Hanna.

-Mais… Elle n'a rien dit ? Les filles chuchotaient toujours.

-Et tu voulais qu'elle dise quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Emily faisait les cents pas sur le palier.

-J'en sais rien Em'… mais dans quelques minutes, on sera face à elle.

-Je bosse cette après-midi mais quand je vais me retrouver face à elle, je me sentirai mal à l'aise… Dit Emily stressée.

-Ecoute, ma mère je la connais, elle a fait comme si de rien n'était mais elle doit être très surprise…

-Ma mère aurait fait pareil mais elle m'aurait demandé des explications… et elle aurait dormi sur le pallier pour vérifier qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble. Va lui parler.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade… lui expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer… Dit Hanna qui se mordue la lèvre par nervosité.

-Ah ouais… il n'y a rien à expliquer ? Dit Emily en croisant les bras.

-Rien à expliquer à ma mère, ce qu'il se passe entre nous… ça reste entre nous. Tu es d'accord Em'. Dit Hanna en lui touchant l'épaule.

-Oui… je n'aurai rien su dire à ma mère. Trouve un truc, sinon elle ne nous lâchera pas !

-Déjà qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter que Caleb puisse dormir ici… J'ai une idée… je vais lui dire que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille. Dit-elle en dévalant les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

Emily voulait lui dire qu'elle espérait que cette excuse ne soit pas vrai parce que si Hanna avait fait tout ça pour avoir son expérience homosexuelle, elle en serait très déçue. Mais, Hanna, était déjà en bas.

Ashley était sur le bar de la cuisine, des classeurs éparpillés un peu partout, des enveloppes, une calculette et son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de lever les yeux quand Hanna fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers le frigidaire prit une petite bouteille d'eau, elle ouvra un placard pour prendre un verre. Elle s'installa en face de sa mère :

« Bien passé ton week end ?

-Oui oui ça allait… on vous racontera au déjeuner. Répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

-Tu veux de l'eau ?

-Euh… non merci, Hanna. Dit elle en levant les yeux vers sa fille qui la fixait. Tu as quelque chose à me dire…

-Ecoute M'man… je voulais juste te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi. C'était juste pour… Ashley la coupa

-Hanna, tu n'as pas à te justifier… tu fais ce que tu veux. J'espère juste que ce week end vous avez eu au moins le respect de prendre certaines précautions… Hanna leva un sourcil et sourit.

-Emily ne peut pas me mettre enceinte…

-Je ne parle pas de ça… je dis juste que si il se passe quoique ce soit avec Emily, tu devras respecter les règles, garçons ou filles c'est pareil. Vous ne dormirez pas ensemble dans le même lit… pas de coucherie sous mon toit.

-MAMAN ! Emily sort avec Paige et je suis avec Caleb. On s'est juste embrassé pour un pari…

-Un pari ?!

-Oui, on a... fait une soirée la dernière fois et on devait s'embrasser, j'y suis pas arrivée du coup les filles m'ont charrié et je voulais me prouver que je pouvais le faire.

-Et… cette soirée c'était où ? Tu n'as pas fait de fête pendant mon absence ?

-Non maman ! Emily a travaillé toute la semaine, elle était crevée… Maman, crois moi, il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi.

-Hanna… Sérieusement, j'ai été un peu surprise c'est vrai mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur alors Caleb, Emily ou quelqu'un d'autre… Il y a des choses bien plus graves.

-Ca me touche ce que tu dis mais je suis avec Caleb, on est heureux et je suis amoureuse de lui. Je suis juste venue me justifier parce qu'Emily est morte de trouille, elle a peur que tu changes de comportement.

-Hanna… jamais je me comporterai bizarrement avec Emily mais si à l'avenir vous décidez de vous mettre ensemble et que ça se passe sous mon toit j'aimerai que tu me le dises. Okay ?!

-D'accord. »

Hanna remonta en haut pour rejoindre Emily qui l'attendait gentiment sur son lit.

« Alors ? L'interrogea Emily

-Bah… Je lui ai dit que c'était un pari c'était plus crédible.

-Et ? Emily bouillonnait d'impatience.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était embrassé qu'une fois et qu'il ne se passait rien entre nous. Elle nous croit mais il faudra faire gaffe la prochaine fois…

-Ah ouais… il y aura une prochaine fois ? Dit Emily avec un air coquin.

-Bah oui ! Enfin, si tu es d'accord vu que tu changes d'avis tous les jours. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça… je ne vais pas tenir. Emily gloussa flattée par les mots d'Hanna.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais bosser… A ce soir ! Emily lui fit un clin d'œil. »

Emily inspira et entra dans la cuisine pour annoncer à Mme Marin qu'elle ne déjeunera pas avec eux ce midi. Heureusement qu'Hanna lui avait parlé sinon elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de se trouver face à elle.

« Je dois aller travailler… Je finis à 19h.

-Emily est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, je trouve que tu travailles beaucoup trop.

-Oui oui ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de me dépenser avec la natation… mais comme je ne peux plus nager, j'ai perdue ma chance d'avoir une bourse l'année prochaine et il faut bien que j'aille à l'Université...

-Emily, tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis, tu décrocheras une bourse j'en suis certaine… J'aimerai qu'Hanna soit aussi ambitieuse que toi… En parlant d'Hanna, je voulais juste clarifier la situation. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous formiez un couple ou non ? Mais si c'est le cas, les règles pour les petits et petites amis sont les mêmes. A 22h, chacune dans sa chambre.

-Non, non, non… on n'est pas ensemble… C'était un pari. Reprit Emily.

-Je sais, je sais mais je préfère le redire, au cas où.

-Okay. C'est entendu. A ce soir Mme Marin, saluez Ben de ma part. Dit Emily en quittant la maison. »

* * *

Les jours passaient à une rapidité navrante. Les journées étaient plus courtes mais les cours n'étaient pas moins longs. Spencer donnait des cours de soutien en algèbre aux filles, tous les soirs, elles révisaient dans le café où Emily travaillait comme ça à la fin de son service, elle se joignait à elle. Hanna et Emily tentaient d'agir normalement en groupe pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand elles se retrouvaient seules, c'était aussi bizarre. Emily ne s'autorisait pas le moindre geste affectueux par peur que la mère d'Hanna les voit ou les entende. Voyant qu'Emily ne faisait rien, Hanna refusait aussi de faire le premier pas. Sans doute par fierté. Ce soir là, le café avait fermé plus tôt, la nuit tombée, les clients se faisaient rares après 20 heures en semaine. Les filles révisaient depuis 18 heures et elles n'en pouvaient plus.

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser… je n'ai jamais autant révisé de toute ma vie. Intervint Hanna.

-Ouais moi aussi, j'avoue que je sature. Reprit Aria

-On peut faire une pause pour manger. Dit Spencer

-J'ai des sandwichs dont la date limite approche que je ne peux pas vendre. Je vais les chercher. Dit Emily en se levant.

-Un végé pour moi ! Cria Aria.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous empoisonner, si la date est passée je n'en mangerai pas… Elle m'a pas entendue je vais la rejoindre dans la réserve. Dit Hanna en se levant.

-Han, elle ne va pas nous donner des produits périmés. Annonça Spencer.

-Et puis, si la date est passée de un ou deux jours ce n'est pas grave… c'est à consommer de préférence, ça ne va pas nous tuer.

-Aria… tu me dégoûtes. Je vais la rejoindre restait ici pour surveiller le café. »

Emily était dans la cuisine, elle ouvrait les sachets des sandwichs pour les placer délicatement dans une assiette. Hanna arriva doucement et se plaqua à Emily par derrière. Elle la tenait par la taille, Emily avait l'air d'apprécier car elle ne la rejeta pas. Elle souriait. Hanna lui caressa les bras, la nuque, décala ses cheveux et embrassa successivement son bras, son épaule, sa nuque puis ses joues.

« Arrête, les filles peuvent nous surprendre.

-Mais non… Elles ne viendront jamais ici. Dit-elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Si Hanna… Dit Emily en gémissant.

-Non non… J'en ai assez de me contenir, on n'a pas le droit de s'embrasser à la maison ni au lycée… Dit-elle en plaçant sa main droite sur le menton d'Emily pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

-HANNA ARRETE ! Dit-elle en se retournant face à elle.

-Ok… c'est bon.

-On trouvera bien un moment je te le promets. »

Emily prit l'assiette, s'avança vers Hanna pour lui donner un petit bisou sur les lèvres et s'en alla vers la salle où se trouvaient les filles.

« Ta Da ! Alors celui là est au poulet, celui là au bœuf, ça c'est pour Aria, il est à la tomate mozza et celui au thon et maïs pour ma petite Hanna préférée. Dit-elle en posant l'assiette au centre de la table.

-C'est bon Hanna, tu as vérifié les dates ? L'interrogea Spencer.

-Quoi ?! Aaah ça oui oui… c'est bon. Dit Hanna qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Bien trop occupée à trouver une solution pour être seule avec Emily.

-Vous savez de quoi j'ai envie… de faire la fête. Dit Emily avant de croquer dans son sandwich.

-Emily ! Depuis quand tu veux faire des soirées toi ! Dit Spencer.

-Tu te dévergondes beaucoup, toi, en ce moment, je crois que vivre avec Hanna ne te réussies pas du tout. Dit Aria en référence à la conversation qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques jours avec Emily dans un bar où Emily évoquait un potentiel sexe friend.

-Sérieux, on révise beaucoup trop… on devrait décompresser. Ajouta Emily

-Dans deux semaines c'est Halloween, on aura l'occasion de s'amuser crois moi. Intervint Spencer.

-Pour être traquer par A-… non merci. Je veux une soirée avec vous les filles, sans A, ni Mona, ni petits amis juste nous 4, à regarder un film et manger du popcorn.

-Tu veux une soirée pyjama… Spencer la coupa

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Hanna… tu ne dis plus rien. Interrogea Aria.

-Si si j'écoute… Em' où veux-tu en venir.

-On pourra boire un peu aussi... j'ai trouvé un livre de cocktail… ça pourrait être sympa ?

-Je te suis… Dit Hanna

-Moi aussi. Rajouta Aria

-Mes parents seront pas la ce week end… On peut le faire demain soir… l'après midi on révise et le soir on s'éclate…

-Mais oui… on révise l'après midi et le soir on décompresse. Dit Hanna ironiquement. Spencer arrête avec tes révisions, sérieux, j'en peux plus là.

-Hanna… ça te feras du bien de revoir les cours et le soir on décompresse chez Spencer. Lui dit Emily avec un large sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles pourront passer du temps, ensemble, loin de la maison.

-D'accord, je suis pour. Ajouta Hanna. »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Emily conduisait, Hanna regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tomber.

« Ca va Hanna ?... Tu es énervée contre moi pour tout à l'heure ? Je suis désolée mais on risquait de se faire prendre.

-Non ce n'est pas ça… je ne comprends pas… tu veux aller chez les Hastings faire une soirée… on se fait toujours chier avec Spencer. Elle ne sait pas s'amuser, elle ne boit pas et sélectionne toujours des films trop compliqués pour moi.

-Peut-être que si on la force à boire, elle cédera et regarde le bon côté… Aria dormira dans le lit de Spencer et nous… nous n'avons pas l'interdiction de partager le même lit chez les Hastings…

-Bien vrai ! Ce que tu me dis c'est qu'on va… le faire chez elle.

-Peut être bien… tu sais quand j'ai trop bu, j'ai du mal à résister à certaines tentations. Dit Emily en souriant à Hanna.

-Oula… je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Ce côté là, me plait de plus en plus.

* * *

Alors ça vous plait ?

Merci pour les reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: A little Party Never Killed Somebody – Fergie

Aria, Emily, Hanna étaient chez Spencer, elles y avaient passé toute l'après-midi à revoir les maths et l'histoire. Hanna en pouvait plus, elle ne faisait que souffler et se plaignait tout le temps. Quand Spencer décida qu'elles avaient terminés de réviser, Hanna se leva d'un bon, prit son sac, ses clés et son portable :

« Bah tu vas où ? Tu sais qu'on fait une soirée après ? L'interrogea Aria.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais passer la soirée habillé comme ça ? Dit-elle en se postant devant les 3 autres filles.

-C'est bon Han'… c'est un truc entre nous, tu ne pas besoin de te faire belle... Dit Spencer.

-Oui, tu es toujours jolie en plus… Allez reste. Insista Emily en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bon okay. Alors, on ne poste pas de photos sur Facebook. Dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé. »

Emily et Aria étaient dans la cuisine, elles préparaient des feuilletées, Spencer était assise près du bar, elle cherchait un film à louer sur le net, Hanna arriva de l'étage, elle s'était remaquillée. Elle avait mit un rouge à lèvre, du blush et retouché son phare à paupière. Les filles avaient remarqué mais n'avait pas fait de réflexion, c'était Hanna Marin, on la changera jamais. Elle s'installa près de Spencer pour regarder Emily travailler. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. C'était Emily qui avait insisté pour que les filles fassent une soirée, c'était elle qui voulait amener de l'alcool et qui voulait dormir dans le même lit qu'elle.

« Han-na ! Hey ! Au lieu de mater Emily tu pourrais m'aider à choisir le film ?! Dit Spencer en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ces mots firent rire Emily qui regardas Hanna avec un grand sourire après avoir glissé discrètement un clin d'œil.

-Euh… j'en sais rien, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts… demande à Aria, vous aimez toutes les deux les films en noir et blanc.

-Okay… Dit Spencer sans doute vexée que son amie ne veuille pas l'aider.

-Que pensez-vous de Spring Breakers ! Ca pourrait être cool non ? Intervint alors Emily.

-Euh sérieusement Emily… Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je n'ai pas très envie de voir un film sur 4 minettes en petite culotte, sniffer de la drogue et faire la fête parce que c'est trop cool ! Dit Aria en posant 4 verres à pied sur le bar.

-On pourrait regarder le dernier Woody Allen hein ? Sur une vieille alcoolique qui tente de séduire un riche parce qu'elle est devenue pauvre lorsque son mari est partie avec une jeunette. C'est la même merde mais comme c'est du Allen ça fait moins con con ! Dit Hanna pour défendre Emily.

-C'est bon calmez vous les filles. Vous voulez regarder un film de fille… On peut regarder The Bling Ring de Copola. Ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre mais ça se regarde. Dit finalement Spencer en prenant le verre de vin blanc qu'Emily lui avait tendu. »

Les filles avaient fini par trinquer et regardait le film sans se battre. Pendant une heure et demi, Emily avait été blotties contre Hanna sous le même plaide. En apparence, c'était deux amies qui regardaient un film côte à côte mais en dessous, elles ne se lâchaient pas des mains, elles se faisaient des caresses. Emily ne regardait pas le film, elle était hypnotisée par l'odeur enivrante du parfum de son amie. Ce mélange fruité et frais la rendait folle, elle avait qu'une envie c'était d'embrasser tendrement chaque parcelle de peau qui en dégageaient cette odeur. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré une personne, elle ressentait des frissons de partout quand elle imaginait ce qu'Hanna pouvait bien cacher sous ses vêtement. De ses fins doigts, Emily dessinait des cœurs sur la peau de son amie qui avait l'air d'apprécié, elle avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir encore plus fort les frissons.

Une fois le film terminé, Spencer amena les cocktails qu'Emily avait préparés dans l'après-midi. Les filles avaient aussi préparés des shooters et des bières aromatisées. Spencer avait lancé le jeu appelé, Alcool et Révision, elle demandait des définitions de théorèmes d'algèbre ou des dates en histoire, si la réponse était bonne, on distribuait la gorgée à quelqu'un, si elle était fausse, on bouvait une gorgée. Evidemment les filles étaient pompettes, toutes sauf Spencer. Alors les filles avaient changés les règles, les questions portées sur des séries ou des films, tout ce que Spencer ne connaissait pas.

Aria mit de la musique, les filles dansaient quand Spencer bourrée proposa de faire un Action ou Vérité. Les filles se mirent en rond, s'asseyaient sur des coussins au sol et le jeu commença :

« Spencer, toi qui voulait jouer à ça, on commence par toi ! Action ou Vérité ? Débuta Emily excitée.

-Alors…. Mmmmh Vérité !

-T'es pas drôle ! Hurla Hanna.

-Si il n'y avait pas eu Toby dans ta vie pour qui pourrais-tu craquer ? L'interrogea Emily.

-Euh… Désolé Aria mais… Ezra !

-Monsieur Fitz ! Dit Hanna dégoutée.

-Ha ha… j'espère que tu resteras avec Toby à vie, je n'ai pas envie que tu me voles Ezra. Dit Aria en buvant une gorgée de bière.

-A toi ! Spencer interroge quelqu'un. Dit Emily.

-Bah toi ! Action ou Verité ?

-Hummm ba… toi Emily! Action ou Verité ?

-Action !

-Okay… Tu dois lecher le cou d'Aria.

-Quoi ! Hurla Hanna pour se faire remarquer.

-Allez ! Viens Emily… » Dit Aria en s'approchant au centre du cercle.

Emily lança un regard à Hanna, gênée, elle s'approcha d'Aria qui lui avait tendu le cou. Elle sorti la langue avant d'atteindre la peau de son amie. Aria senti un liquide chaud ce qui lui procura quelques frissons et grimaça avant de se retirer. Emily s'essuya immédiatement la bouche avec son avant bras avant de regagner sa place sans même regarder Hanna.

« Bon allez à toi maintenant. Dit Emily à Aria.

-Hanna…. Aria se leva

-Oui. Dit elle en se servant un verre d'alcool.

-Action ou Verité ?

-Verité.

-Serais tu capable d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… autre que Caleb. Dit Aria avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui… Dit-elle en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Prouve-le.

-Mais ce n'est pas du jeu… j'ai répondu à ta question.

-Tu n'es même pas cap. Dit Spencer avec un rire machiavélique.

-Si… Emily approche toi. Dit elle en s'avançant vers le centre du cercle.

-Pourquoi moi… Dit Emily en baissant les yeux.

-Allez on ne dira rien à Paige ». Lui dit Aria en la poussant vers Hanna

Elle se plaça à la hauteur d'Hanna qui lui souriait. Elle regarda les lèvres de la blonde qui la tenait par les épaules. « Mettez la langue » Dit Spencer en se plaçant en face des filles pour regarder la scène de plus près. Emily visiblement gênée bafouilla un truc, Hanna sourit et lui chuchota « Depuis le temps que j'attends… ». Elle attrapa le visage d'Emily et lui donna un petit baiser comme pour la rassurer. Le parfum enivrant d'Hanna vint aux nez d'Emily, elle inspira et sauta sur les lèvres d'Hanna poussée par l'envie. Elles s'embrassèrent enfin sous les yeux d'Aria et de Spencer qui ne les quittaient pas du regard. Les mains d'Emily collées à la nuque d'Hanna ne voulaient pas bouger et attiraient la blonde au plus près de son visage. Hanna sourit pendant le bisou ce qui ramena à la réalité Emily. Elle se détacha rapidement et nerveuse elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle sentit les effets de l'alcool lorsqu'elle eu un léger vertige, elle s'appuya, en plaquant fortement la main au sol pour l'aider. Hanna la rattrapa et mais ça ne l'aida pas, Emily sentait son odeur, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Hanna la regarda avec un grand sourire :

« Oula, je ne pensai pas te faire autant d'effet.

-Désolé, je pense avoir trop bu.

-Arrête de boire…. Tu sais très bien que la soirée n'est pas finie. Dit Hanna en tendant sa main pour qu'Emily se lève.

-Bon le jeu continue… Emily à toi. Dit Spencer

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à sa place.

-Est-ce que tu te vois sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Paige. Dit Spencer sérieusement.

-Euh… c'est quoi cette question ? Euh… Oui… j'avoue, par moment j'ai envie de voir autre chose.

-Autre chose ? Dit Spencer

-Oui, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre de temps à autre.

-Et ? Dit Aria pour lui tirer les verres du nez, elle savait qu'Emily envisageait de tromper Paige. Elle lui en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt.

-Bah c'est tout.

-Fonce Emily. Tu es jeune, jolie, pleine de vie… L'année prochaine tu ne seras peut être pas avec Paige mais amuse toi. Profite. Fais les choses qui te plaisent sans regrets. Dit Aria solennellement. »

Un peu plus tard, les filles étaient déjà prêtes à se coucher, Aria et Spencer dans la chambre de cette dernière et Hanna et Emily dans la chambre d'amie. Les deux amantes qui avaient prévues de ne pas dormir attendaient patiemment que les deux autres filles s'endorment paisiblement. Hanna était couchée sur le lit, elle lisait un magazine que Mme Hasting avait posé sur la table de chevet. Quant à Emily, elle était gentiment installée sur la chaise du bureau dos à Hanna, elle pianotait sur son téléphone :

« J'espère que tu ne parles pas à Paige… ça m'énerverait de savoir que tu penses à elle maintenant. Dit elle sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

-Mais non… je réponds à un email de mon père.

-Bourrée ?!

-Tu as peut être raison, je ne devrai pas l'envoyer… Dit Emily en se levant, elle balança son téléphone sur le bureau et se coucha sur Hanna qui pour le coup avec rangé le magazine. Elle se trouva au dessus de la blonde et lui caressa le visage de ses fins et longs doigts.

-J'ai pas aimé te voir avec Aria… Lui chuchota Hanna.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas aimé te voir loin de moi... toute la semaine dernière. Dit Emily en déposant un bisou sur le nez de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire… L'interrogea Hanna préoccupée.

-Oui… et toi ? » Dit Emily en se redressant pour enlever sa chemise en jean.

Emily n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, elle était timide et réservée mais l'alcool l'avait aidée à répondre à ses pulsions. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à enlever sa chemise en jean. Elle était en débardeur noir qui moulait son corps. Hanna se releva et comme pour enchérir, elle ôta son haut blanc, elle était en soutien gorge. Emily contempla le corps si parfait de sa meilleure amie, elle la trouvait si jolie, elle resta à regarder. Hanna lui prit la main et la plaça sur sa poitrine.

Le lendemain, Hanna se réveilla aux côtés d'Emily qui l'avait enlacé. Elle lui caressa l'avant bras pour la réveiller en douceur. Emily sourit et déposa un bisou sur son épaule. Elles étaient encore nues alors elles se rhabillèrent en vitesse quand elles entendirent le réveil de Spencer sonner dans la chambre un peu plus loin. Hanna regarda Emily qui eut du mal à enfiler son haut de pyjama. Elle sourit et s'approcha pour l'aider.

« A refaire ? Lui dit-elle.

-Oui… Dit Emily avec un grand sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

L'histoire continue après l'épisode d'Halloween, attention SPOILER.

Chapitre 7 :

Ce matin, Emily s'était réveillée tôt pour faire l'ouverture du café. Depuis que son patron était partie avec Ella en Europe, le nouveau gérant était moins présent et déléguait toujours les tâches à Emily qui n'était pas payé plus. Elle préparait le comptoir à gâteaux et sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre. Elle se rassura immédiatement à la vue de Paige :

« Hé ! Dit Paige surexcitée.

-Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais là, il est genre super tôt et c'est les vacances. Dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué… c'est tout. Dit-elle en s'installant au comptoir.

-Je suis désolé avec les filles nous sommes allées à Ravenswood pour retrouver A… Hanna et Caleb… mais toi aussi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps sans MOI ?

-Je… J'étais à Stanford, j'ai visité la fac, la piscine, les profs…

-Tu aurais pu me le dire… je ne t'aurai pas fais une scène. Dit-elle en lui donnant une tasse et un muffin aux myrtilles.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire… ça s'est fait à la dernière minute et je suis partie sans mon chargeur de téléphone... Dit Paige en buvant une gorgée.

-Okay… Quelqu'un t'as accompagnée ? L'interrogea Emily car elle avait des doutes sur la sincérité de Paige.

-Mon père pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, je me demandai c'est tout. »

De son côté, Hanna était en train de dormir quand son téléphone sonna. Elle se leva en sursaut, regarda autour d'elle quelques secondes et décrocha à Caleb. Elle était encore endormie et ne saisissait pas tout ce que Caleb lui racontait. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, le téléphone toujours collé l'oreille et devant le frigo vide, elle décida d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans le café où Emily travaillait. Elle raccrocha avec Caleb et mit une heure à se préparer, elle voulait se faire belle pour Emily.

Elle entra dans le bar et déglutit à la vue de Paige et d'Emily derrières le comptoir. Paige avait un tablier de travail, elle se demandait pourquoi Emily l'avait embauché. Elle ne souriait plus désormais, elle était jalouse. Quand Emily croisa le regard sombre d'Hanna et quitta immédiatement le comptoir pour l'accueillir devant la porte :

« Salut… il faut que je te parle…

-Je suis venue prendre un café ensuite je pars à Ravenswood voir Caleb. Dit-elle pour rendre jalouse Emily.

-Non non non TU RESTE ICI ! J'ai besoin de toi, je pense que Paige me ment et il faut garder un œil sur elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle était à Ravenswood la semaine dernière c'est une alliée de A ou d'Alison, je ne sais pas trop mais elle me enfin nous cache quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça…on a déjà prouvé que non.

-Parce qu'elle a un bandage à la main et tu te souviens de ce que Spencer nous a dit, elle s'est battue avec une personne masquée et elle l'a blessée.

-Tu es sérieuse Emily ?!

-Oui regarde sa main… Du coup, pour la garder sous mes yeux, je lui ai demandé de m'aider ce matin parce que le gérant est absent… Mais cette après-midi, elle ira peut être voir Ali ou A ou bien Mona, Shanna j'en sais rien mais c'est super louche tout ça.

-Ok… je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Dit-elle en regardant mauvaisement Paige.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va se doutait de quelque chose.

-D'acc je fais suivre ta Paige comme un gentil toutou mais ce soir tu viens dans mon lit. Dit Hanna avec un regard malicieux qui fit rougir Emily

-euh… okay. Dit Emily en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Hanna avait discrètement suivi Paige en voiture, elle était rentrée après elle à Décathlon, elle était allé à la piscine du lycée pour assister à son entrainement, ensuite elle était resté devant chez Paige à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait demandé à Aria de la rejoindre pour ne pas s'endormir.

Le soir, Ashley était chez Ben pour la soirée et Emily était dans la salle de bain quand Hanna était rentrée. Elle préparait son lit quand Emily arriva les cheveux encore mouillés, elle l'aidait à préparer son lit. Elles enlevaient le traversin et les coussins pour placer les oreillés. Chacune étaient de chaque côté du lit. Hanna voulait discuter avec Emily de plusieurs choses qui l'avaient énervé ces temps-ci notamment du fait qu'Emily ait peur de se retrouver face à Alison. Elle se demandait si Emily aimait encore Alison, Hanna voulait savoir si Paige était sa seule rivale.

«Bon et bien ta petite amie, n'a pas une vie palpitante… j'ai failli m'endormir en la suivant.

-Et tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle après ?

-Non, non… sa vie est comme sa personnalité… ennuyante… Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Elle n'est pas comme les autres… Elle n'est pas comme Ali.

-Elle a pleins d'autres qualités que tu ne veux pas voir.

-Peut-être bien. En parlant d'Ali… tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ? Dit-elle en tapotant sur son coussin.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Bah la dernière fois à Ravenswood tu ne voulais pas te retrouver face à elle, tu as dis que tu n'étais pas prête…

-… Emily ne dit rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête mais ça m'énerve.

-Arrête de chercher des problèmes on en a déjà assez comme ça.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas clair avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle, c'est juste qu'elle m'a fait tellement souffrir, elle s'est servie de mes sentiments envers elle pour me faire faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, elle m'a fait des réflexions sur mes attirances envers les filles. Elle m'a fait me sentir mal et c'est en partie à cause d'elle que je me suis forcée à sortir avec Ben…

-Oui mais au final tu l'as largué et tu es sortie avec Maya, Paige, Samara… ça va depuis ton coming out tu t'es rattrapée…

-Traite moi de P… tant que tu y es ! Dit Emily en balançant le traversin au sol.

-Je ne dis pas ça… je dis juste que tu tombes facilement amoureuse et que tu as peur de te retrouver face à elle parce que tu pourrais avoir encore d'éventuelle sentiment enfouis pour elle… et ça… ça me dérangerai. Je dois déjà te partager avec Paige si en plus il y a Alison…

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai encore l'aimer… après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?! Simuler sa mort, se cacher pendant 3 longues années… Venir nous parler à nous faire croire qu'on perd la tête… Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai tout ça. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire Hanna…

-C'est ce que tu dis… mais est ce que tu le penses réellement.

-Crois moi Han'… j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me contenir face à elle et de lui fourrer mon poing dans sa gueule.

-Ouais ouais… Dit Hanna qui avait encore des doutes.

-Hanna… Dit Emily en s'approchant de l'autre côté du lit.

-Quoi ! Dit Hanna les larmes aux yeux.

-Regarde moi… hé… Dit-elle en soulevant le menton de son amie. Si j'avais le choix, si, il n'y aurait pas de Paige et de Caleb… Je… n'hésiterai pas à te dire ce que je ressens réellement.

-Et qu'est ce que tu ressens… Chuchota Hanna.

-C'est toi que j'aime le plus. Dit-elle en déposant un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Hanna ferma les yeux et reposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emily. Elle la tenait fermement par la taille et le baiser devint plus fougueux lorsqu'Emily colla son genou vers l'intimité d'Hanna. Elles séparèrent un instant, Hanna s'assis sur le rebord du lit, Emily se mit à genou en face d'elle, elle vint embrasser Hanna, sucer la lèvre inferieur, passer ses doigts sous le haut de pyjama de la blonde. Hanna ôta le débardeur d'Emily qui ne portait pas de soutien gorge, elle déposa une main timide sur son sein nu tout en embrassant sa jolie nuque. Le désir était là, Emily enleva le short d'Hanna et déposa des baisers sur les pieds, le long des jambes et sur sa culotte légèrement humide. Hanna agrippa les longs cheveux mouillés d'Emily et lui massa le crane de ses fins ongles. Emily releva les yeux vers Hanna comme pour lui demander son accord. Hanna hocha la tête et Emily enleva la culotte de la blonde. Elle souffla sur son intimité bouillonnante et Hanna les jambes bien écartées s'était penché vers l'avant pour qu'on se sexe soit au plus près de la bouche d'Emily. Mais Emily plaqua le bassin d'Hanna sur le lit et déposa des bisous mouillés sur le bas ventre et autour du sexe pour faire la faire languir. Hanna n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'Emily l'embrasse à cet endroit qui bouillonnait de désir. Elle se décida enfin et vint gouter l'intimité d'Hanna qui se tordait de plaisir sous les coups de langue. Elle balança sa tête en arrière, se cambra, sa respiration était saccadé, elle avait du mal à respirer, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle était possédée par Emily. Elle était sur le point de venir quand Emily retira sa bouche pour remonter jusqu'à son cou, son visage et ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha d'elle. Elle balança son pyjama au sol et colla son genoux sur son sexe, Hanna se frottait à elle quand Emily fourra ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Hanna. Les vas et viens étaient lents, elle écoutait les gémissements d'Hanna. Quand Emily se décida à accélérer, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles vaginaux se contracter. Hanna jouît à l'oreille d'Emily en chuchota difficilement « Emily, je t'aime le plus aussi ». Emily laissa Hanna reprendre son souffle en parsemant son visage de petits bisous, elle retira ses doigts délicatement et s'allongea aux côtés de son amie. Sans rien dire, Hanna qui ne portait qu'un soutien gorge, se mit à califourchon sur Emily. Elle enleva son soutien gorge et releva le visage d'Emily contre sa poitrine. Emily embrassa goulument le téton de la blonde. Hanna enfonça ses ongles sur le dos de la brune et la plaqua sur le lit. Elle prit les mains d'Emily et les remonta au dessus de sa tête. Emily ne connaissait pas Hanna comme ça, elle fut très surprise et se laissa faire. Hanna créa une ligne de baiser allant du front en passant par la poitrine jusqu'au bas du ventre. Elle enleva la culotte très mouillée d'Emily et écarta violement ses jambes. Elle colla son bassin contre le sexe d'Emily qui tentait de se frotter mais Hanna qui tenait fermement les mains de la brune, exerça une pression sur ses poignets pour l'interdire de bouger. Elle passa son autre main sur les cuisses et arriva jusqu'à l'intimité d'Emily, elle caressa timidement son clitoris très humide jusqu'à enfoncer violement un doigt à l'intérieur. Emily qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, poussa un cri, Hanna la regarder droit dans les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Emily était belle, ses joues étaient rouges, elle était excitée mais Hanna pouvait voir dans ses yeux sa timidité légendaire. Elle accéléra les vas et viens et suça le creux du cou d'Emily. Elle la mordilla légèrement tout en continuant à jouer avec le clitoris d'Emily. Emily ne ressentait pas la douleur de la morsure qu'à Hanna lui faisait, elle était concentré sur le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait en bas. D'un geste brusque, Emily fit faucher par un orgasme. Une larme vint couler le long de son visage et Hanna lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient légèrement endormie encore nues. Emily avait sa tête collée sur l'épaule d'Hanna qui l'enlaçait. Un bruit de clé, une porte se fermer, Hanna se réveilla en sursaut et réveilla Emily par la même occasion.

« MA MERE ! Dit-elle

-Merde… chuchota Emily. Elle se leva du lit et emporta avec elle le drap. A croire qu'Hanna ne l'avait jamais vu nue. Elle chercha ses affaires autour du lit, elle enfila son pyjama. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se retourna visiblement en colère vers Hanna.

-Quoi… Dit elle en remontant sa couette jusqu'à son menton.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! Un suçon ?! Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là pour voir ça… mais PAIGE ! Je vais te tuer Hanna.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre un col roulé… J'en ai pleins à te prêter. Ou tu peux mettre un foulard ?

-J'ai une tête à mettre un foulard… Habilles toi, si ta mère entre et te vois nue, elle va se poser des questions. Sous ses mots, Hanna se leva à son tour, remit son short et son haut. Elle se recoiffa rapidement et s'approcha d'Emily, elle lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. »

Emily sourit et baissa la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, d'un mouvement Hanna ouvra la porte de sa penderie et poussa Emily à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Sa mère entra :

« Tu ne dors toujours pas… Dit Ashley en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bonsoir maman. Dit Hanna en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit tout défait.

-Fais ton lit le matin avant de partir en cours…. Tu es seule ? Tu parlais à qui ? Dit Ashley en contemplant le désordre.

-A Caleb. Mais j'allais me coucher.

-Recoiffe toi ma chérie, tes cheveux sont en batailles. Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain. Passe une bonne nuit. Dit Ashley en refermant la porte. Hanna attendu qu'elle regagne sa chambre et ouvra la porte à Emily.

-Bon bah… tu peux rester dormir ici.

-Pourquoi ? Si ta mère se réveille en pleine nuit

-Non non, là si elle t'entend sortir de ma chambre on est fichues. Dit-elle rangeant son lit.

-Okay… Dit Emily en s'installa sur la gauche du lit. Hanna l'embrassa et passa sa main sous son t-shirt.

-On peut recommencer. Dit Hanna avec un sourit malicieux.

-Non non… si ta mère nous chope. Dit Emily entre deux baisers car Hanna s'était ruée sur ses lèvres. Arrête Hanna ! »

Le lendemain, Hanna était dans la cuisine, elle aidait sa mère à préparer des pancakes comme quand elle était plus jeune. Sa mère était aux anges, Hanna était agréable, elle était douce, heureuse, en plus Hanna avait proposé d'inviter Ben pour le petit déjeuner. Quand Emily arriva avec un keffieh pour cacher le suçon qu'Hanna lui avait fait, elle pouffa de rire. Sa mère ria à son tour :

« Emily, dis le moi, si il faut que j'augmente le chauffage !

-Non non… c'est plus une question… Bafouilla Emily

-De style. Em' se lance dans la mode. Dit Hanna en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Pancakes au sirop d'érable… C'est une idée d'Hanna. Ben va arriver avec du lait frais… Dit Ashley en déposant son plat au centre de la table. »

Le petit-déjeuner se passait à merveille, Hanna était aux anges, sa mère, Ben et Emily formait une jolie petite famille. Elle s'imagina quelques années plus tard, avec une mini Emily et une mini Hanna dans cette cuisine avec grand-mère Ashley et grand-père Ben. Emily était si belle, sa bouche, son petit nez, ses cheveux soyeux, Hanna réalisa qu'elle avait Emily dans la peau. Elle l'aimait vraiment et voulait finir sa vie avec elle.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre filles, Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hanna était à la bibliothèque pour réviser les prochains partiels. Elles étaient concentrées dans leur travail mais quelque chose attira le regard de Spencer. Une marque violette sur le cou d'Emily. Elle pouffa de rire et toutes les filles la regardèrent bizarrement car elle n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Emily se sentait visé et la toisa du regard.

« Un problème Hastings ?

-Oui… Tu aurais pu mettre du fond de teint…

-Quoi ?! Dit Aria qui trouver ça déplacer.

-Non non… mais c'est Emily, elle a un suçon gros comme une framboise.

-EMILY ! Dit Aria en enlevant son keffieh. Emily visiblement gênée mit sa main devant et regarda Hanna.

-Bien dis donc Em'… Paige ta confondue avec un mister freeze. Dit Hanna pour éloigner les soupçons.

-Je ne savais pas que… toi et Paige vous… Enfin, la dernière fois, tu disais que tu n'avais pas encore… enfin que vous n'aviez pas encore… Dit Spencer indiscrète.

-Arrête Spencer. Laissons Emily faire ce qu'elle veut. Enchérit Aria

-Bon… c'est bon, on arrête ! Okay, j'ai un suçon, on ne va pas en faire tout une montagne ! Parlons des fonctions affines. » Sur ces mots, le portable d'Hanna sonna.

Hanna se racla la gorge et regarda son téléphone. Elle cacha son écran pour que personne ne puisse accéder à son écran. A la vue de l'image du MMS, elle était choquée. Une photo d'Emily assise sur ses genoux en train de l'embrasser. Elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive et effaça rapidement le message et prétexta une envie pressante pour quitter la salle. Dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque, elle se regarda dans la glace, paniquée, elle se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle voulait envoyer un message à Emily pour la prévenir mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter comme ça. Emily n'avait plus de maison, elle travaillait d'arrache pied, elle était si vulnérable ces derniers temps et ses parents n'étaient même pas là pour lui le réconforter. Hanna préférait garder ça pour elle, il fallait que A ne le répète pas, il fallait que ça reste secret. Surtout, il fallait protéger Emily.

Le soir même, Aria, Hanna et Spencer avaient retrouvé Emily au café qui faisait la fermeture. Emily était épuisée par cette longue journée. Les filles rangeaient la salle quand des bruits résonnaient à travers la porte de la cuisine. Les filles sursautèrent, elles se regardèrent toutes pour se décider à aller voir ce qu'il se passait et c'est Hanna qui s'aventura en premier dans la cuisine avec un couteau suivies d'Aria et d'Emily. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée et la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur était ouverte. Les filles se tenaient par la main quand Alison apparut derrière une étagère.

« Ali ! Dit Hanna

-Désolé les filles je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Chuchota Alison. Aria l'agrippa pour lui montrait à tel point elle lui avait manqué, Hanna avait fait pareil mais Emily resta de marbre troublée par cette arrivée.

-Ca va ? Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?

-Loin… de A. J'étais en sécurité mais vous les filles vous êtes en danger… surtout toi Aria tu pactises avec l'ennemi. J'ai même peur que tu es changé de camp.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes… Dit Aria incompréhensive.

-Il vous fait croire qu'il est gentil mais en réalité c'est une ordure les filles, ne tombez pas dans son piège. Tu lui as donné accès à beaucoup trop de choses.

-De qui tu parles. Dit Hanna

-Ezra ? Dit Emily en fixant Aria.

-Ce n'est pas son prénom… Dit Ali en quittant la cuisine.

-Ali ! Hurla Hanna en essayant de la rattraper mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction elle était partie. »

Plus tard, Hanna était vautrée sur son lit, elle regardait la télévision, Emily arriva dans la chambre et se coucha à ses côtés :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes…

-Je ne sais pas… Dit Hanna en éteignant la télé.

-Tu sais de qui parlait Ali tout à l'heure ?

-Ezra, Jake, Mike… Byron… je ne sais pas. Dit Hanna en baillant.

-Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux que je te masse pour te détendre

-Non non… Emily… Ne fais pas ça… Je… Ma mère peut nous surprendre. Dit Hanna apeurée qui repensa au MMS de A-.

-Calme toi, Han'… je n'allais pas te sauter dessus. Dit Emily en se levant pour quitter la chambre visiblement vexée.

-Em'… attend. Dit Hanna en se levant pour la rattraper.

-Quoi encore…

-C'est génial ce qu'il se passe entre nous… Je ne regrette rien, au contraire… J'ai envie de plus mais… il faut vraiment que ça reste secret et qu'on prenne nos précautions. Si ma mère l'apprend… Elle ne nous laissera plus vivre ensemble.

-Je sais…

-On ralenti un peu ?

-Oui. On ralenti… »


End file.
